


For the Dancing and the Dreaming: A Lumity Proposal and Wedding

by DesmondKane



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Being happy!, But as a wedding dance, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Grom dance, I thought this would be short; this is 9 pages, I wrote this in 3 hours!, IT"S SO FLUFFY!!!!!, Marriage Proposal, Song: For the Dancing and the Dreaming, Songfic, Wedding Fluff, What am I doing with my life?, Willow only makes a minor apperance, how to train your dragon 2 - Freeform, i'm sorry about that, oh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesmondKane/pseuds/DesmondKane
Summary: Luz decides to pop the question in the most romantic and beautiful way she can; by serenading Amity with a song from a children's movie.And Amity absolutely loves it.(A fanfic inspired by a song I will most definitely be playing at my wedding, "For the Dancing and the Dreaming," from HTTYD2. And I decided to mix it with my OTP because I can and I really really wanted to)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming: A Lumity Proposal and Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me Luz wouldn't do this! I don't care WHAT proposal stuff happens in her Azura books, Luz would absolutely ADORE proposing to Amity like this, and you cannot convince me otherwise! 
> 
> I mean...as I've said, this story was inspired by the song "For the Dancing and the Dreaming," from How to Train your Dragon 2. If you haven't listened to it, then  
> >watch that movie,  
> >cry,  
> >listen to this song a few dozen times  
> >try to tell me it isn't beautiful and lovely and everything good and pure in this world just like Lumity  
> >Fail horribly at that last step  
> >THEN read this.  
> Also, I hope you enjoy this little story and stick around for the end notes as well!

“Em, Ed,” Amity growled through gritted teeth, “if this is another one of your dumb pranks, I swear by the Titan I will roast you BOTH alive.”

The 18 year old Witch, with her long kept down hair its natural auburn shade, was being escorted to who knows where by her older siblings, who were holding their hands over her eyes, and Willow. The four had been walking for a while now, and Amity was half convinced that whatever was going down was some sort of elaborate prank. It would make sense; even after all these years the twins were still the same jovial pranksters as they always were, taking every chance they could to startle Amity with a disturbingly good illusion of a griffon or a merperson or, even once, her girlfriend Luz (a prank that angered Amity so much the two had to make an Everlasting Oath never to do it again if they wanted to continue living with their limbs intact).

“Hey, Mittens, don’t get all conspiratorial,” Em cood, Amity sensing the smirk even in the older girls voice.

“Yeah,” Ed continued. “After all, this was Luz’s idea. Remember?”

Amity remembered. Or at least she remembered seeing her scroll light up and, on the screen, a message from “Luzura the Greatest and Cutest Human Witch Alive” (Luz had picked the name and Amity thought it was absolutely adorable) saying “I have a surprise for you!!! Ed, Em, and Willow are gonna guide you there! No peeking! Love you <3!!” She knew Luz would never do anything to waste her girlfriends time like this. But the twins…

“It could have been an illusion, you just made me think I saw her name on the message,” Amity retorted. “And Willow could just be a really good one.”

She then felt a sudden stinging sensation in her upper arm and grimaced. “I don’t think illusions are QUITE that real,” Willow chuckled before patting her best friend on the back. “Amity, trust me. Luz has something big and she wants to really surprise you with it. Just relax, we’re almost there.”

Amity sighed. “Alright...but if this is some sort of elaborate prank, you three are gonna be cleaning Abomination goop”

“NOW,” her siblings cried out, removing their hands from their sisters face.

“Where the sun...doesn’t….” Amity’s threat died out as she opened her eyes to see just where she was.

In front of her, as tall and proud as ever, was a mighty tree that towered over all others in the surrounding woods. Small puffs of pink surrounded the body and made up the roof, individual leaves occasionally falling at the behest of the wind. Amity knew this spot well. She and Luz created it and, ever since they’d started dating, practically spent at least one day a month underneath it, cuddling and talking and lazily enjoying the most beautiful sunsets the Boiling Isles had to offer. But that wasn't what surprised Amity. What did shock her was what covered it.

In a circle around the base of the tree and wrapped around the tree in a spiral to the top were Light Glyphs, drawn out so perfectly Amity knew without a second thought it was Luz’s craftsmanship. She looked at them, confused, before turning back to her siblings. “Uh, guys,” she started, before Em raised a finger to cut her off.

“Ah, ah, ah, sis,” she said, Amity now confirming that Em did in fact have a smirk on her face. “Just give her a few seconds, I’m sure she’s on her way. Annnnnnnnnnnnd…” Em trailed off. 

Suddenly, she heard a loud “WOOHOO,” followed by a gust of wind that blew between the four of them, forcing the youngest Blight to hold down the rim of her dress. Amity could barely make out a shape within the wind through half-opened eyes. It looked suspiciously like someone riding a staff, someone in a suite and white gloves with glyphs on them and...were they winking at Amity?

“LUZ,” she cried out in disbelief as her gaze followed the figure. It became apparent she was right when she heard the figure laughing before flipping upside down to touch all the Glyphs surrounding the floor of the Grom tree. The papers quickly curled up into themselves, transforming into small orbs of light that floated up to above the tree to form a circle that stretched from the cliffs to the back treeline. Amity stared in wonder as the blurry figure who she could now guarantee was her adorable, wondrous, and very reckless girlfriend began to touch the glyphs upon the tree, starting from the one lowest to the base and going up a small bit every time until every paper was now part of another ring of light orbs, this time encircled around the tree’s top. Luz laughed again as she flew herself far out of sight, towards the crescent moon, her laughter becoming fainter and fainter.

Amity just watched as Luz flew off, completely lost. “Uh...guys?”

“And THAT,” Ed said with a wink, “is our cue to walk over thataway to get some good footage of what’s about to go down.”

“Trust me Mittens,” Em smirked, “you’re gonna love it.”

Willow nodded, then squealed. “I can’t believe I get to see it in person! This is so exciting! I hope I get to be the maid of-” but before she could finish, she cut herself off, placing a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide in embarrassment that can only come when you KNOW you just gave away a huge secret.

Amity, however, was still confused. “Maid of...what’s going-”

And then she heard Luz whistling.

___________________________________________________________________________

_You got this, Noceda,_ Luz told herself, shifting herself from straddling the staff to laying across it on her side, her head propped up on her elbow. _Or is it gonna be Blight? Hmmm, Amity probably would wanna change her last name, but maybe she’d want to hyphenate? Like, Noceda-Blight? Or combine it into Bloceda?_

_...yeah, we’ll have to figure that one out._

_But whatever, Luz. You rehearsed this, you planned this, you dreamed about this! Just don’t psyche yourself out and don’t have Amity say no and everything will go perfectly!_

_...Man, I REALLY hope she doesn’t say no…_

The confident-to-a-fault Latina gave herself a small slap to the face as she began to scare herself with the thought of Amity saying the most dreaded thing in the world. Words that would absolutely break her and leave her a sobbing, romcom watching, icecream devouring mess on her _mami’s_ floor for at least three months.

_No Luz, I won’t marry you._

Luz gulped as her inner Amity continued to badmouth her.

_Also you’re ugly and dumb and I hate you and I’m leaving you for Boscha and-_

_NO LUZ, YOU GOT THIS! JUST STOP IMAGINING AMITY TELLING YOU NO AND OH GOD YOU’RE ABOUT TO PASS THE CLIFF BETTER START THE TUNE!_

Luz licked her lips, pursed them, and began to whistle out a tiny refrain. They were a few simple bars, but judging by how often she made Amity watch the scene with her, the wonderful auburn-haired Witch should understand exactly what was about to happen.

And she seemed to. Turning to face her girlfriend, Amity’s eyes were wide, her mouth slightly aghast, as she saw Luz in the cutest tux she could find, gliding towards her, laying nonchalantly on her side while riding a staff as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and whistling the opening bars to a song she remembered was about just one thing and one thing alone.

And so Luz began to sing.

_I’ll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_With never a fear of drowning,_

Luz threw herself off the staff, landing as lightly as she could on her feet about a foot from her girlfriend, whose face was now redder than Luz had seen in all their 4 years of dating. The human couldn’t help but smile at the sight, stepping as closely as she could to the slightly shorter Witch, their faces practically touching.

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_If you will marry me-e._

Luz lowered herself to one knee and, from the front pocket of her tux, produced a small box, the kind that essentially confirmed Luz’s intention. Popping it open, she unveiled a small golden band, one with four little bars on either side of a pink lilly-like shape, completed with a pink diamond in its center.

_Eda, I owe you a THOUSAND for that shrinking spell. Turning the tiara into a ring? GENIUS!_

Amity placed her hands over her mouth, her eyes practically bulging in shock. Luz took that as a good sign and, picking herself back up, continued.

_No scorching sun,_

Holding her left hand out, she swiped the box over its glove, containing the Fire Glyph on the back. A small flame erupted, but thankfully Luz had swiped fast enough for the box to miss the fire.

_Nor freezing cold,_

Luz swiped the box over her right glove’s back, this time producing a burst of snow.

_Would-_

“WOULD STOP ME ON MY JOURney…” Edric interrupted. Everyone turned to him, shooting their most intense death glares while Em tugged at his ear forcefully. “Er, sorry,” he winced out.

Luz sighed. _Least it’s movie accurate I guess._

Then, looking back into the eyes of her enemy-turned-lover-(hopefully)-turned-fiance, she continued.

_If you will promise me your heart._

Luz took the ring out of its box and, taking Amity’s left hand, slid it onto her ring finger. A small smile crept onto her face as she looked back up at Amity.

_And love-_

But then she stopped, her voice slightly cracking at the end. Amity just stared, stunned, at the ring, her face looking practically horrified at the sight. Was Luz overexaggerating it? Was she just so nervous she was mistaking an obvious look of glee for disgust? OR was her nerdy attempt at a proposal too much and she just lost the best thing to ever happen to her?

_Nice going, Luz,_ she berated herself. _Looks like you better start stocking up on dairy-free ice cream_.

____________________________________________________________________________

Amity had never been so happy.

Here she was, on a beautiful night, under beautiful lights, being serenaded by her beautiful girlfriend as she asked her in the most dorky (but beautiful) way imaginable to marry her. She was stunned. She’d imagined this sort of scenario over and over again, even before the two had started dating. She imagined scenarios where Luz asked her in front of crowds, where Luz asked her as a way to spite Amity’s parents, Titan she’d even imagined Luz doing it in her otter costume!

But none of her ideas had ever come close to being this perfect.

_Even after all these years, Luz still finds ways to surprise me,_ Amity thought. All she could do was stare, awestruck at the sight of the tiny tiara turned engagement ring. Then, finally pulling her eyes away from it, she looked up at Luz to declare that yes, yes of COURSE she’d marry her, of COURSE she wanted to…

But Luz looked heartbroken, as if she’d just been told by a madman that they’d murdered her favorite pet. It took Amity a second to realize she must not have had the easiest expression to read, and that Luz must have read it wrong.

_Nice going, Blight_ , Amity scolded herself. _Quick, say something, anything!_

And then she remembered the song.

And she smiled.

Brushing a hand against Luz’s cheek, Amity gave Luz the most reassuring, most honest smile she could. The kind that told her she would always be there for her. The kind that told her she wanted nothing more than to marry her. The kind that told her that she would-

_And love me for eternity._

The biggest, dorkiest, cutest grin crossed Luz’s face. She leaned down, closing her eyes, clearly going in for a kiss. And Amity honestly wanted nothing but to lean forward and kiss her back.

But, with a sly grin, she stepped back.

_You started the song, Luz. Why not finish it together?_

Luz staggered as she realized no one was there, looking up confused. Amity simply smiled, clasped her hands behind her back, and turned around.

_My dearest one, my darling dear,_

_Your mighty words astound me._

Sauntering away, Amity was positively giddy, unable to contain her excitement or grin. From the corner of her eye she could tell her siblings and Willow were a tad confused, but enraptured at this strange little moment the two lovers were sharing.

_But I’ve no need of mighty deeds_

_When I feel your arms around me!_

Swift as the wind, Amity turned and rushed at Luz, knowing she would absolutely one-hundred percent catch her (she hoped).

And thankfully, Luz did, raising her hands to clasp Amity’s waist at the last second, laughing with more joy then she’d ever felt in her entire life.

Luz, not being one to spoil a good song, continued.

_But I would bring you rings of gold._

She gestured up towards the circles of light orbs above their heads, now spinning around and glowing brighter than any orbs Amity had ever seen Luz make.

_I’d even sing you poetry!_

“Oh would you,” Amity chuckled out with a slight cringe.

_And I would keep you from ALL harm,_

_If you would stay beside me_

Luz grabbed a nearby stick from the ground and turned her back to Amity, brandishing as a sword against a group of imaginary foes who would possibly ever DARE try and hurt the woman she loved.

Amity couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity. A part of her wanted to remind Luz that she could literally summon her own giant, gooey bodyguards, but the idea of Luz continuing her life as Amity’s fearless champion was an admittedly adorable prospect Amity couldn’t resist. She continued,

_I have no use for rings of gold,_

Amity sauntered past Luz, taking the stick in one hand and throwing it off to the side.

_I care not for your poetry._

Amity spun to see her fiance, putting air quotes around “poetry” in that silly human way Luz had taught her to. Luz feigned a wounded heart, but it was clear to everyone watching that she was having more than her fair share of fun right now.

_I only want your hand to hold._

_May I have this dance,_ that question she had asked Luz all those years ago, echoed in Amity’s mind as she held out a hand for the most wonderful women in the world. They both saw it, they both knew what she was referencing and what was about to go down. 

Luz nodded, grinned, and gladly accepted Amity’s hand.

_I only want you near me._

And with that, Luz and Amity stepped closer together.

___________________________________________________________________________

Luz Noceda-Blight stood face to face with her new wife, the two of them staring fiercely into the others eyes. Luz, her hair slicked back and her body adorned with her finest tux and tutu combo, had to stop herself from simply being enraptured at the sight of Amity in her beautiful wedding gown, a pure white version of the dress she’d worn to their first Grom all those years ago. _Keep it together, Luz,_ she thought to herself. _You did this dance once before, you can do it again!_

_Then again, I wasn’t madly in love back then, and only kinda sorta noticed how absolutely stunning Amity really is, so..._

But Luz simply kept a smile on her face as she and Amity continued their dance in front of all their friends and family.

_To love and kiss,_

_To sweetly hold_

Amity and Luz sang together in perfect harmony as they spun each other around, their smiles practically as wide as the Isles themselves.

_For the Dancing and the Dreaming._

Amity, to Luz’s amazement, completed a full forward split and spun around, completing a full spell circle. Pulling Luz in close, they could both feel the abominations gooey head start to form under their feet. Wasn’t exactly the most pleasant feeling in the world, and their shoes weren’t exactly the type even Luz would want to get dirty, but she didn’t care. All she cared about in that moment was standing their, next to AMITY FREAKING-NOCEDA-BLIGHT, HER WIFE, THE WOMAN SHE MARRIED, THE-

_Through all my sorrows and delights,_

_I’ll keep your laugh inside me!_

_Keep it together just a liiiiiitle longer Luz, you can do this!_

Luz pulled out three papers with Light Glyphs on them and stared intently, mysteriously, and, as always, very dorkily at her wife. Originally she’d wanted to use Plant Glyphs like their Grom fight, but Eda had made it VERY clear she did NOT want a gigantic tree in her backyard, dropping twigs and sticks she’d have to pick up so that Hooty didn’t choke on them. So Luz, as creative as ever, came up with another plan, one that would hopefully be less messy as well. 

_I’ll swim and sail on savage seas_

_With never a fear of drowning,_

As Amity dipped her, Luz slapped the Glyph onto the Abominations face, and the purple monster lurched forward, away from the crowd of friends and family that had gathered to watch the glorious wedding dance. Amity and Luz jumped off, the Latina readying herself for her THE big moment.

_OKJUSTDON’TLETYOURNEWWIFEFALLJUSTDON’TLETYOURNEWWIFEFALLJUSTDON’TLETAMITYFREAKINGNOCEDABLIGHTFALL-_

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

Luz stretched out her arms as Amity came down and, just as she hoped, CAUGHT! HER! PERFECTLY! Holding her NEW WIFE bridal style (ha!), Luz spun herself around, the goofiest grin on her face as she saw Amity laughing as the two of them sung out the last line of the song.

_IF YOU WILL MARRY ME!_

She dipped Amity out of her arms, and Amity grabbed Luz’s left hand (now adorned with a shrunken version of Amity’s Grom tiara), the two women standing arms outstretched as they looked into each others eyes for what felt like the thousandth time that day alone (and for Luz, it never got old). Behind them, the Abomination erupted into a collection of dark purple light orbs, the goo burning at the lights heat before any of it reached the guests. 

Both were panting; they definitely were a bit older now, a tiny bit less energized then their teenage selves. But both girls were also grinning widely, positively thrilled at the display, thrilled to have finished this wonderful dance.

And of course, thrilled to just be together.

Then, without warning, Amity let go of Luz’s hand, grabbed her by the waist, and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Luz’s eyes went wide and her mind briefly went blank at the sensation.

 _Now I know THIS didn’t happen during the Grom dance…_ Luz thought to herself. 

But she simply smiled into the kiss, leaning forward to kiss Amity back. 

_Amity freaking Noceda-Blight...I think we can get used to that._

_____________________________________________________________________________

“-EEEEEEEEEEE,” Ed sang out, continuing to go on with the song while Luz and Amity shared their passionate kiss. Beside him, Amity’s maid-of-honor Em, and Luz's maid of honor Willow, elbowed him, glaring at his annoying antics, though Em had to slightly smile, impressed at how long her brother was able to hold a tune.

“IMSTILLGOINGGGGGGGGGGGGGI’mdone,” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, before you ask, yes, I really did just write out a whole gigantic idea I had for an animatic that I cannot create because I lack any-and-all artistic talents.
> 
> I was listening to this song yesterday on my way to my grandparents, and I couldn't help but relate it directly to Luz and Amity. There's something about the tenderness, the earnestness, and the unapologetic silliness of the song in spots that reminded me of them. So, in three hours, I put more effort into this fic then I ever did into any of my schoolwork. I hope my parents will be proud.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please give it a kudos. If you want to leave a note on how much you enjoyed (or perhaps hated) this story, please leave a comment. And if you enjoy this story so much, please check out my other Lumity one-shot song fic, "Look at you, Strawberry Blight," the fluffiest fluff piece to ever fluff. I also have ANOTHER Lumity song fic coming soon, this one based on the lesser known song "The Quitting Kind" by Eleisha Eagle. I recommend checking that lovely song out before I release the story. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading, and have a lovely rest of your day. :)


End file.
